powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Karakuri Balls
are summoned spheres that contain weapons for Karakuri Giant Senpuujin, Karakuri Giant Gouraijin, Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin, and Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth. They are summoned using the . Karakuri Ball 01: Sword Slasher The Hurricanegers must fuse the Shinobi Medals on their Hurricane Gyros to make this weapon, but KabutoRaiger has also used a Shinobi medal with "鉾" (halberd) on it. It is a dragon themed sword and the primary weapon of Senpuujin. Its finisher is the attack where Senpuujin forms two illusionary copies which then slash the opponent three times from different angles. While the Gouraigers have their own copy of the Sword Slasher, they rarely use it, nor does Gouraijin have a special attack with it. In Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, with their powers combined, their powers helped to create a golden version called the , which was wielded by Abarenoh, for the Split Drill Slasher attack which is the same finisher that Senpuujin has with this weapon. Sphere01.jpg|Sword Slasher NSH vs BSA - Mahoro Slasher.jpg|Mahoro Slasher NSH vs BSA - Gourai Senpuu Abarenoh.jpg|Gourai Senpuu AbarenOh Karakuri Ball Combo: Goat Hammer Combination of Goat Crusher and Tortoise Hammer used for attack by using the Goat Crusher to hit the Tortoise Hammer a few times to build up power then hitting it at high speed towards the opponent. Based on a kendama. Karakuri Ball 02: Goat Crusher Used by HurricaneYellow. Its finisher attack is where it hits the opponent multiple times and then with the hammer extends to a distance for the final blow. Karakuri Ball 03: Tortoise Hammer Used by HurricaneBlue. A mace-like weapon. Finishes the opponent with by spinning it around extensively and then throws it at the opponent. Karakuri Ball 04: Plant Axe Primary weapon of Gouraijin. Finishes with by having the blades spin and then striking with it. When combined with the Double Horn Cutter weapon from Gouraijin's chest, it becomes known as the . Based on a pinwheel. Karakuri Ball Combo: Gatling Attacker Combination of Gatling Leo and Squid Attacker used for attack that uses a combo of a tornado and bullets. Karakuri Ball 05: Gatling Leo A gatling gun weapon Used by HurricaneYellow for the attack. Karakuri Ball 06: Squid Attacker Used by HurricaneBlue that goes on Senpuujin's right knee for the attack by having it spin like a drill to ram into the opponent. Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru is the combination of FūraiHead and FūraiKnuckle. He is important to the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers, as he is vital help in the formation process of Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin's transformation, forming the latters' helmet and fists. In Abaranger vs. Hurricanger, he was used again, but Gourai Senpuujin was beaten and seperating five components and Fūraimaru. He returns in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, once again retaining the ability to combine with a mecha, as he now combines with GokaiOh to form Hurricane GokaiOh. In an interesting thing to note, in Hurricaneger, Fūraimaru's voice actor's voice was distorted to make it more robotic. In Gokaiger, his voice is unaltered. Karakuri Ball 07: FūraiHead Used by HurricaneRed, forms Fūraimaru's upper body, as well as Gourai Senpuujin's helmet. Karakuri Ball 08: FūraiKnuckle Used by KabutoRaiger, forms Fūraimaru's legs, as well as Gourai Senpuujin's fists. Image:Sphere078.jpg|Fūraimaru Image:KSG-Furaimaru.png|Fūraimaru in Gokaiger Karakuri Ball 09: Karakuri Mantle Used by HurricaneRed. Can make Senpuujin invisible or be used for defense, but isn't effective in its first battle and not used in the future. Karakuri Ball 10: Spin Bee Is the primary weapon of Tenkuujin. Consists of a Bee design with a cord attached to it that is held by Tenkuujin. Thrown at its opponent like a spinning top for its finisher . Karakuri Ball 11: Kabuto Spear Used by KabutoRaiger, but loaded in Revolver Mammoth as KuwagaRaiger's. Finishes with the which stabs the opponent with an electrified attack and then slashes them to death. Karakuri Ball 12: Catch Spider Used by Sky Ninja Shurikenger. It is used as a grappling hook to grab flying foes. Karakuri Ball 13: Karakuri Stamp Used by HurricaneRed once for the attack in Episode 29. Like the Karakuri Mantle, this item was also used once and not see again afterwards. Karakuri Ball 14: Pitatto Hitode Used by HurricaneBlue that goes on Senpuujin's left knee for the by knocking with its pointed ends from above. Alternatively it also has the attack, which lays it and other colored starfish along the opponents body before they detonate. Tri-Condor Combination of TriHorns, TriCrown and TriClaws, it is important to help in the Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin transformation process. Another Tri-Condor was involved in the movie, not numbered and have white-colored trimmings instead of the gold colored trimmings. It functioned as Laiina's spaceship and was the basis of the Tri-Condor used in the Hurricanegers' arsenal. Karakuri Ball 15: TriTsuno Used by Shurikenger, forms Tri-Condor's tail feathers, as well as Tenrai Senpuujin's helmet. Karakuri Ball 16: TriKanmuri Used by HurricaneRed, forms Tri-Condor's body or Tenrai Senpuujin's helmet. Karakuri Ball 17: TriTsume Used by KabutoRaiger, forms Tri-Condor's wings or Tenrai Senpuujin's fists. Legendary Karakuri Balls Raging Arrow An arrow with a sword-like handgrip at the end of its shaft, the keystone of Astrom's Karakuri Ball technology. However, without the Greviving Bow, a weak user goes into a berserk rage. It was obtained by Sandaru, who eventually used the rage of others to unseal it, and was in Jakanja's hands until the Hurricanegers got it momentarily until Sandaru reclaimed it. After being used, the Raging Arrow got sucked into the vortex it brought about, with the Hurricanegers shooting it out to negate the wormhole. Rather than being marked with a kanji, its Shinobi Medal resembles the pattern of a sand dollar. Grieving Bow A bow that allows the wielder to safely use the Raging Arrow. Known as the , it came to Earth during a meteor shower and became the keystone in the creation of the technologies used by the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers. It was sealed in Gozen until Sandaaru managed to break the seal and use the Raging Arrow to force the Grieving Bow out. Once used by Boss Tao Zant, the Grieving Bow was regained by the Hurricanegers, who use it to reverse the doomsday process. Rather than being marked with a kanji, its Shinobi Medal is marked with a complex hexagonal pattern that was used as the crest of the Space Union Ninja School. See also *Minizord-counterpart of Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru in Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Power Rangers Super Megaforce. See comparison page. Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Collectible Devices Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Hurricaneger) Category:Arsenal (Hurricaneger)